Because I Love You
by Ultimate Rising Phoenix
Summary: The life in Warfang was proving to be difficult to Cynder, and she is thinking on leaving the city and everythgin behind, as she is not accepted in there. Spyro wants to do something to help her feel better and wanted. Sparx comes with one idea of what Spyro could do, and though he is resilient at first, he ends up embracing it, and praying that it will work... One-shot songfic.


**Okay, it is me again, and I tried to do something new this time. I wrote a songfic.**

 **I tried to write one earlier, using a famous song, but I was forced to put it down because a group from this site claimed something about autoral rights. (I still don't see the problem, for a lot of other people here in FanFiction do similar things, not telling any names, though, so, I was forced to put it down or else have my account deactivated).**

 **So, following an advice from a friend here, _the poisoned rose_ , who told me that there were no problems if I owned the song or had permission of who did, so, I wrote my own song to make the songfic. (I swear, if now they tell me to delete this one too, I'll get _really_ pissed off!)**

 **I'm sorry if it is not very good, since I never wrote a song before, and I hope that you like.**

 **Please, read and review, and no flamming, please. But review, I wantt o know what you think ^^**

* * *

The sun shone down in Avalar, and the sky was clear and bright.

It was hard to believe that, only a few months ago, that land was almost destroyed, along with the whole world. And now, it was green, alive and wealthy, along with all in there. The peace once again reing over the lands, as if the Dark Master and his army had only been a bad dream.

A nightmare that they all had been finally able to wake up.

And it was all thnaks to two young, brave dragons, who risked their lives and all they had in order to save the world from absolute destruction. And these two young dragons were received back into their home as heroes.

Well... at least they remained heroes for a while.

* * *

Spyro was just coming back from a flight into the valley, and it was very good to help him relax. It was good to get away from all these fans that he had gotten himself.

It had been really hard in the past months, he could barelly even walk outside without being surrounded by these dragons, all of them wanting to spend a little time with him, talk to him, and some even asking for him to leave marks of his paws into some pieces of scrool. Why? Spyro didn't really knew, Sparx said something about "autographs", or something of the like...

Anyway, it was becoming hard even to go out without being crowded. Spyro was glad that he still had chances to go out and live a somewhat normal life in times like that. It helped him relax to be able to stay on his own just like in old times, before it all began. It was a good way to relax and make up for the time he had lost because of the war.

"Cynder, I'm back!" Spyro called as he walked from th balcony of their new house. They were given one as soon as they came back, and it was a very good one. Big and very fancy. Maybe a bit too fancy for Spyro's standarts, but it was good enough for them. Spyro walked to the room their shared, and walked inside.

What he found was Cynder, curled over herself, and he could clearly hear the sounds of her sobbing.

Spyro looked at her, and he approached. "Cynder?"

The black dragoness almost gave a jump as she raised her head, looking at him, and he could see perfectly well the tears still staining her face. She relaxed as soon as she saw it was him, and she allowed Spyro to come near.

Once he was closer, Spyro saw that her front legs was slightly bruised, as well as the side of her face, and she had a cut on the side of her body, seemingly made by claws, and it had even some dried blood in it.

His eyes widened in horror, as he looked at her, she only looked down, as if she couldn't look him in the eyes. Spyro didn't even needed to ask what had happened, for it was perfectly clear to him.

Though both he and Cynder were received as heroes once they had come back, only he remained being treated as a hero. Cynder was being treated as a monster, as if she was still being the Terror of the Skies. As well as Spyro was famous, Cynder was still being infamous. Spyro noticed everytime that they went out that people would look at her with anger, and some even were calling her names as they passed by. Some people were sending her letters with insults and even death threats.

However, it was the first time that he had actually saw her hurt. Someone had finally decided to attack her.

Spyro felt anger boiling inside of him, for someone having dared to hurt her. It made him so angry.

"Who did this?" he asked her, and she only looked down. She was not going to tell, becasue she was afraid that he would do something about it. She just knew that he was, Spyro was a friend too good to let someone hurt her and simply walk away.

Spyro knew that he was going to get nothing from her so he simply sighed, and he approached her, putting his wing over her. Cynder leaned over, and she rested her head in his shoulder, the tears still falling from her eyes.

Long minutes passed, and after a while, she finally said, "I should leave Warfang."

Spyro looked down at her, and he said, "Cynder..."

"My place is not here." Cynder simply continued, tears leaking form her eyes. "Everybody in here wants me dead. They don't care about me. They already made it very clear that I'll never be welcome in here. They only want me to go away, then maybe I should do it. This is just not my place."

Spyro remained in silence when she said it. After a while, he sighed, and he said, "Well, there is a few places we could go..."

"No." Cynder said "I have to go alone."

Spyro was startled by this, and he looked at Cynder. Suddenly, this made him have a flashback of three years ago, when he and Cynder were very younger. He looked at her as she sniffed and cleaned the tears from her cheeks, and looked at him. "I have to go on my own." She repeated, looking at him. "Spyro. You are a hero. Everyone loves you. You are a good person who will always have a place in here. I can't ask you to give up all of this only so I could have you near me."

Spyro looked at her. "Cynder..." He tried, but Cynder silenced him. "Spyro... You are too good to me." She said, and it somehow teared Spyro's heart. "I'm sorry, but I just don't deserve having you as someone so dear to me... After all the horrible things I've done... you derserve someone better."

Cynder was still looking down when she said that, and Spyro knew that it was not something that she really thought. She didn't said that with as much conviction as someone who really believed in it with all sincerity. It seemed more like the kinds of things that Spyro had heard already from people across the street, and from the letters that he and Cynder both received, especially from other dragonesses.

 _Spyro is too good for you!_

 _You don't deserve him!_

 _Why would he want to be with a monster like you?_

 _You are a saint for letting that wicked thing stay near you..._

 _Seriously, you should push that black dragoness away before she starts to think that she has the most remote chance with you._

 _You area hero! You deserve some true dragoness, someone who is worth your time. Tell that bitch to go search something to do, so you can spend your time with someone who deserves it._

 _You are the greatest dragon from Avalar, it is not good for you to keep near that dragoness, it is still going to come back to bite you in the tail. Just a suggestion, get rid of her as soon as you have a chance._

 _Do you really like Spyro? Then get away from him! You re a wicked thing and if you keep near him you will only get him in trouble!_

 _Just leave Spyro alone! He is far better without you!_

These were just a few examples of the things Spyro had read and heard about Cynder, and about people saying that they just shouldn't be together, becuase of Cynder's past. This only succeded to make Spyro angry at all the people who dared to say things like that. The worse was that it seemed to have effect on Cynder, as it clearly made her sadder.

Spyro looked at her, and he said, "Cynder, you know it is not true."

The black dragoness didn't answered, she only looked down, and Spyro said, "Cynder, you don't need to leave. You don't need to listen to them. They have no idea what they are talking about."

"Maybe they do." Said Cynder, barelly holding back her tears. "Maybe they are right, and maybe you deserve something better for a friend than me!" She said, tears running down her cheeks, and she said, "Maybe I'm really not good enough to you!"

And with that said, she turned around and she ran away from the room.

"Cynder!" Spyro called out, but she had already flew off the door, and Spyro was sure that she was going out. For a moment, he was afraid that she was really going to leave. However, soon he realized that she was not simply going to leave like that.

He could only look in the direction she had left, through the door of their room, and he only sat there, in the bed, and he slowly lowered his head, saddly, as he looked at the ground, letting the silence and loneliness of that room sink into him.

* * *

Later on, Spyro was sitting in the balcony, looking t the afternoon sky, as the clouds moved by into the sky. Spyro was barelly minding, he was far too sad to really give it any kind of attention. His mind still drifted to Cynder at every few moments, as he remmebered the pain in her face, the sadness, the tears stayning her cheeks.

It pained him so much to see her like that...

If only he could do something about it... anything...

"Hey, Spyro!" A voice suddenly snapped the purple dragon out of his thoughts, as he looked over, to see the small glowing dot that was his adoptive brother, Sparx.

The dragonfly came closer to him, and he said, "Dude! Now _that_ is a life!" The dragonfly said, "You won't believe in how much food and free things they give to me only for being your friend! And no one dares to mess with me! If they come close, I can say that I know the purple dragon and they back off in two seconds! I'm loving this life!"

The dragonfly said, flying near Spyro. The purple dragon looked at him for a few seconds, and laid his head again, once more looking at the space. Sparx noticed that there was something wrong with him.

"Spyro? What is wrong, buddy?"

Spyro looked at the dragonfly. The loyal friend that had followed him through a lot of adventures and dangers from the very beggining. The one who was the first one ot greet him when he and Cynder came back form the last brawl. The one who was by his side since the day that he had left his egg, and everyday ever since.

Spyro sighed, and he said, "Its... its Cynder."

"Oh, you two got a fight?"

"No..." Spyro said, and he started to explain all that had happened to the golden glowing dragonfly.

Sparx listened to all of that carefully, and he remained respectfully silent as he heard it, and only nodded his head. Yeah, Sparx had indeed noticed that many people were still hesitant to accept cynder, just like he himself had been for a long time. Even he had warmed up to Cynder in the end, however, and he came to accept her, but he knew that it there was a long way to the rest of people.

He too was shocked for people having actually attacked her, and the way Spyro said she had talked, it seemed that she was seriously considering to simply give up and leave.

"Yeah, it seems that you ahve a problem in your paws, bro." Sparx said to the purple dragon, and Spyro sighed as he answered.

"Cynder seems to belive that no one wants her around." Spyro said saddly "This is just not true. Not after all she has done for us, and for everyone. After all she risked and all she fought by our side. There are a lot of people who care about her... I care about her."

Sparx looked at Spyro. The dragonfly just hated seeing his best purple friend and brother like that. He knew that Cynder being sad or in trouble was one of the few things that could really affect the young dragon.

Yeah, indeed, it was already too clear to Sparx that Spyro liked Cynder, in more ways than just a friend. It was very clear in these things he wro-

Suddenly, it was like a bulb had flicked into Sparx head.

"Hey!" he said suddenly, startling Spyro, "Why don't you tell her this?"

Spyro looked at the dragonfly, a little confused at why he seemed so bright, in both ways, all of sudden, and why he was talking something that is obvious like if it was the best idea since the invention of fire.

"Sparx, you know I already told her many times." Spyro said, notgetting, and Sparx quickly said, "I know! You have to tell her in a special way!"

Spyro looked at him, "Special way?" The purple dragon repeated, slightly confused, "Do you mean, with a special letter?"

Sparx looked at Spyro for a few moments. Man, he could have saved the whole world, but still, the guy was pretty slow.

"No, I mean, a special way of showing her how you really like her."

Spyro looked at him, and he asked, "Are you saying I should buy flowers and chocolate to her?"

Sparx looked at him, and he said, "Yeah, it is not a bad idea, but is not what I'm talking about." And then, Sparx finally went straight forward in his point. "I'm talking about you singing a music to her."

Spyro looked at Sparx as if he had just suggested the purple dragon to cut out his wings and jump from the balcony. "Sing to her?" Spyro said, shocked that Sparx had really suggested something like that.

"Yeah, singing!" Sparx said, "Like when you did all the time when you were younger and we played, or when you was bathing in the river!"

"I... This... Sparx, where did you got this from?" Spyro asked, looking awy to hide the blush into his face, and Sparx said, "What is the problem?"

He flew around Spyro, "Oh, come on! You have a good voice!" Sparx said as he circled the pruple dragon, who only looked down while he blushed, and Sparx continued, "Look, I have listened your voice for years, and I have to say that you have talent for it. If you had not been the savior of th world you would probably have become a famous singer! You want to cheer Cynder up and let her know how much you care for her, right? Then sing to her! All the girls love a guy who can sing!"

The way Sparx talked made it seem like the perfect logic thing into this whole sittuation. Indeed, Spyro used to be a great singer, according to his adoptive parents. However, Spyro had not sang in years. He didn't got much chances, since the start of all of this crazy adventure. Spyro asked himself if he could still sing.

What worried him the most, was doing it in frotn of Cynder. He was afraid that she might not like it, and that he made himself of a fool in front of her. Yet, Sparx words were still echoing in his mind, as he thought about it.

Why not?

He wanted to show Cynder that she was special to him, and that he cared about her. _Trully_ cared. Singing was a good way to do this. It surelly was going to make her feel special. He wanted to make her feel better and to cheer her up, and sing a song to her actually sounded quite appealing.

However, he soon had a doubt.

"What should I sing?" Spyro asked to Sparx, "I don't know many songs that I can sing to her. And I don't know which kinds of songs she actually likes."

"Well, I was thinking on singing your own." Sparx said sheepishly.

"Huh?" Spyro looked at the dragonfly, who smirked at him, as he said, "Yah know, these ones you wrote and keep hidden beneath that loose plank of your bedroom."

Spyro's eyes widened in horror as his face went completelly red. "Y-Y-You found that!?" He blurted out, and Sparx chuckled at the purple dragon's blushing face.

"Yeah, I was visiting you guys, but you were out, so Idecided to wait when I saw that loose plank." Sparx said sheepishly, finding this somewhat funny. "I found these folded papers hidden in there, and I took a look in them."

"You read them!?" Spyro nearly shrieked in horror, his face so red that it seemed that it could ignite at any moment. The dragonfly looked at the young purple dragon, and he simply said, "Yeah, I have, and some of them are really good, speacially that one who talks about emeralds for eyes."

Spyro whined loudly as he covered is face with his wings. He looked like he wanted to sink into the ground and never be seem again by anyone. Sparx could only chuckle, and he said, "Yeah, these were good, and I think you should sing one of them to Cynder."

"NO!" Spyro blurted out from behind the living dome that he formed with his wings, to protect himself. "NO! UH-UH! No way! Out of question!" He seemed embarrassed to no end as he kept hidding his face. It was easy to notice.

"Oh, come on!" Said Sparx, flying to near the purple dragon and resting his body against his wings. "These songs are pretty good, and I'm sure that Cynder will like to hear them." He said, as if it was a totally casual conversation. Spyro only whimpered from behind his wings.

"No way! She will think I'm an idiot!" The purple dragon whined from behind his shield, and Sparx said, "Well, I don't understand much of women, but I think Cynder will like what you wrote. It is really romantic, and very good."

"No! These are embarrasing!" Spyro said from behind his living shield as he could feel his face so hot that he was almost sure it was on fire. "She will laugh at me! Or she will think I'm weird! Maybe both!"

Sparx looked at the young dragon, and he simply said nothing. He just stood there, floating near Spyro for a moment as he let the purple dragon have a little moment of peace to think it over.

There were a few moments of silence, and Spyro finally asked, "Y-y-you really think she will like?" He finally lowered his wings very slightly, to let only his eyes be seem by the dragonfly, who smiled back at him. "Y-you really think that the songs are good?"

Sparx smiled at his younger adoptive brother. "Man, I have to say that these things I have read you write are the most sentimental, cute, romantic and beautiful things I have read in years of my life." And he soon added "It took all my will power not to puke when I read them. I'm sure that Cynder would love to hear one of them, specially because most of them talk about her."

Spyro finally had unhidden his face, and was looking at Sparx. "It is obvious?"

"Painfully." Sparx said, and there was another moment of silence, as Spyro pondered over this idea.

"You want to tell Cynder how much you care about her, don't you?" Sparx said, flying near Spyro's head, "Well, I guess this would be a perfect way."

Spyro pondered over it, and after a while, he looked at his dragonfly friend, and he said, "So, I just wait for her to come back and I sing to her?"

"Man, singing is never simply when you do this for a woman." Sparx said with a smug grin, "But I think I have a few ideas, and maybe we can set it all up to be ready for Cynder when she comes." Sparx said with a smile. "Now, which one of these cheesy songs you will sing to our dear black dragoness?"

Spyro thougth about it. These songs were a very particular thing of him, and he had kept them hidden exactly so no one would ever knew that he had written them. He had expected to keep them hidden all his life, because most of them were too personal and somewhat embarrasing. Now, he was actually thinking about singing one of them to Cynder. That was really something that he did not expected to happen when he first woke up in that morning.

However, it was, and now he had the question. What one of the songs he wrote he could sing for Cynder? Some where too cheesy, and others were silly. Some of them weren't really appropriated, and some of them simply didn't said what he wanted to tell her right now, what he thought she _needed_ to hear from him.

After alsmot two minutes of ponderation, Spyro took one decision. That song, in particular, seemed to be perfect. "I think I know." Spyro said, and Sparx looked at him. Spyro wished that he did not did that. The blushing purple dragon then said, "T-there is one song I wrote a f-few weeks ago... I-in a pink paper..."

"The pink paper one?" Sparx asked, and it made it perfectly clear that he had read that one too. Spyro groaned and covered his head with his wings again. Sparx chuckled at this, and he said, "Yeah, these one made me stop reading a lot of times and take deep breaths to hold my lunch in my stomach. I think she will love it."

Spyro mubled something in agreedment, and that was all Sparx needed.

"Okay, so, lets get it all ready!"

* * *

Hours later, Spyro and Sparx were both back into the house, and Spyro was just finishing the last adjusts into the things that Sparx had forced him to get into. "Where did you got that?" Spyro asked as he fixed the things around his neck, and Sparx said, "I know a guy who knows a guy."

Spyro rooled his eyes, and he said, "Yeah, I guess you will say th same thing about these guys." Spyro was refferring to the people that Sparx had brought with him to the house. And indeed, Sparx smiled at his brother, and he said, "Yeah, I think of everything, you just need to use your voice."

Spyro rooled his eyes, as he finished fixing the thing around his neck, and he looked at his reflection. He sighed at the purple dragon who was reflected in the mirror, staring back at him. He passed his paw over his nose, as if to clean some stain that was in there.

Yeah. Thatgwas relly happening. He was really going to do it. Sparx had somehow talked him into doing it and he had gone all the way there with all of that which Sparx just organized for this "particular show" that was suppose to cheer Cynder up.

Indeed, Spyro was feeling a bit anxious. He was going to sing to her something that he never saw himself singing to anyone else. It was more than just a few lines of cheesy song. It were his true feelings. What he really believed, what he really thought, what he really felt. It was almost his own heart having been put out of his body in the form of lyrics in a piece of paper.

And Spyro was just about to sing it to Cynder. He was going to tell her what he really felt. He was going to speak to her his true feelings, and just how much he actually cared for her. He could still feel the feeling in his stomach as if it was about to make a mortal flip, and the lump in his troath, as if he was trying to swallow a golf ball.

However, Spyro had gone too far now, and he was not going to back away for nothi-

"Okay guys!" Sparx called out as he came back flying "I have just spotted a black dot flying in the middle of the night! If it is not a sonambulist vulture, than I guess it is our Cynder!"

As soon as he heard it, it seemed that Spyro's confidence had gone down the drain.

What he was going to do? What if he didn't knew how to sing anymore? What if he forgot the lyrics in the middle of the song? What if his voice went all squeackly? What if she found the song to be ridiculous? What he was going to do if she laughed of him?

This was going to be a disaster! Why he heard Sparx!? Why he agreed with that!?

"Oh, no!" Spyro said, as Sparx flew near him. "I-I can't do that! No! This is never going to work! I'm going to screw everything!" He said, and he started to retreat, to go back to his room and lock himself in there, as if it was going to make everything vanish and he was going to wake up in the morning and discover it was all a bad dream.

However, Sparx got on his way, blocking his path with his small body. "Oh, no!" Siad the small dragonfly "We had all the work of setting things ready, and I'm not going to let you run away with your tail between your legs in the last moment!"

"But Sparx!" Spyro said, looking over his shoulder, as if he was going to see if Cynder was going to come at him from behind. "I can't do this! I can't sing in front of Cynder! I can't let she hear what I wrote about her! She will hate it! She will laugh at me! She will think I am a fool! I'll never be able to look her in the eye again! This is going to be a disast-"

 _*SLAP*_

Spyro barelly even registered that Sparx had slapped him in the face until a few seconds later, when he felt burning sensation in the side of his face. Sparx was surprisingly strong to his small size, enough to make Spyro feel like another dragon had just slapped him in the cheek.

A few moments passed, and Spyro turned his head to look at the dragonfly, who looked back at him, and said, "Are you calm now?"

Spyro didn't knew what to say. It was strange that the thoing of being slapped in the face actually made a few people calmer. Spyro actually calmed down enough to hear what Sparx had to say. "Okay, listen here, purple guy, only three months ago you fought a big guy who wanted to destroy the world and you also fixed the world together with your 'legendary purple dragon thing', or whatever you call. I just can't belive this same guy is not able to sing a simple song to the girl that he clearly loves so much!"

Spyro felt his cheek heating, now not only from the slap. Sparx continued. "Look, this is the same sittuation, you got the challenge in front of you, and I know it is scary, but you must summon that courage inside of you and go there and face it! Sing to her like no other purple dragon ever sang before on the history of this great world!" He finshed rather dramatically.

Spyro looked at Sparx for a few moments. Many would think that his attitude was exagerated, and also a little ridiculous. However, as Spyro thought about it, Sparx somehow was right. He had already came this far, and Sparx was there to help him. Spyro was still scared of making fool of himself in Cynder's eyes. Still, he just felt like he should do it, becasue, if he didn't, and if he later wondered that it could have went well if he did, it could be worse than doing it and looking like a fool.

Taking a deep breath, Spyro settled it in his mind, as he now knew exactly what he had to do. The only thing that he should and actually could do.

* * *

Cynder was flying back to Warfang, in direction to the balcony of the house that she had shared with Spyro since their return to the dragon city from their last battle with the Dark Master. Her eyes were still bloodshot form all the crying she had while she was away, and she had used this time to think clearly in all the things that she should or should not do.

Cynder felt sorry for talking like that to Spyro, for she knew that she should not have simply dumped all of that in him like that. It was wrong to do so with him, specially after all he had already done for her after all this time, and all that he still did.

She did not, however, felt like changing her mind about leaving Warfang. She still thought that she just didn't belonged in there, unlike Spyro. The purple dragon could still stay in there and be the loved hero that he was, and he might even find someone who will make him happy. But Cynder knew that she did not belonged in there, not after all the time she had passed as the Terror of the Skyes, and she felt like she should, once again, leave to find her own place in the world, and she could not make herself to ask Spyro to come with her only so she could have him by her side.

She was heading back to the house exactly to tell that to Spyro. To apollogize for her outburst from earlier, and to say that she was sorry for leaving, but that she needed to do it. It was that, she was simply going to tell him that, and she was going to leave at that same night. She just hoped that she was going to be strong enough to face again that pain that she saw earlier in Spyro's face when she talked about leaving, and that she was not going to change her mind when she saw it.

She landed safelly in the balcony, and the first thing she noticed, was that the lights were lower inside the house she shared with Spyro. It was if someone was keeping it low on purpose.

Cynder perked her head inside very slighty, and she called "Spyro, I'm home." She waited for a few moments, but there was no answer. "Spyro, I came to talk to you! It is important!" She called again, but once more, there was no answer from Spyro.

What was that? Was Spyro out? Could he had gone out to look for her?

"Spyro?" She asked, and she looked inside, and she found the place illuminated by candles.

There were a generous amount of them, all spread across the place to give it a peaceful illumination, it was easy to see, but it was slightly shadowy. Spyro was nowhere to be seem.

"Spyro?" Cynder asked, as she started to sneak inside, and she looked around, trying to figure out what was that. Spyro would not let all these candles burning for nothing in the house if he was going to get out to search for her. So, it was unlikely that he had simply gone after her and left the house like that.

Cynder walked inside the seemingly empty house, her claws tapping gently at the floor, and she looked around herself, calling one last time. "Is there anyone in here?"

A few seconds, and the answer came. "I am!" Said the very familiar voice, and Cynder immediatelly turned her head to look at the flying, glowing dot that she knew fairly well.

"Sparx!" She said, as the dragonfly floated to near her, and stood at a considerable closeness. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." Sparx said, leaning over. After their return, the terms had been considerably better between Sparx and Cynder,t o the point that the dragonfly now had absolutelly no fear or aversion to cynder in any visible way. Well, if he still had, then he hid it very well. "So, I was passing here and I decided to check on how were things around."

Cynder looked at him, and around one more time. "And, you decided to turn of the lights and kindle all these candles up because..?"

Sparx smirked at her, and said, "Because it is a much more romantic ambientation."

Okay, now Cynder was at lost.

She just stared at the dragonfly as if he had grew a second head, and after a while, Sparx said, "Don't get any ideas. You are nice but, you are not my type." He flew around her, "However, this romantic atmosphere should not go to waste, don't you think?"

Cynder was not exactly liking to where this was going. She felt like she was trapped into another of Sparx machinations, and they usually ended with disastrous effects. She could only glance at the dragonfly, who now floated near her head. "And, why exactly would I need a romantic atmosphere?"

Sparx smirked smuggly at her, in a way that made her regret having asked, and then, Sparx said, "Because it is much better to make a serenade."

"What?" Cynder asked, surrpised, "Sparx, don't tell me you brought a girlfriend of yours in here and plans to sing to her." She said, not wanting to hear Sparx trying to sing to someone. To her surprise, the dragonfly laughed a little.

"Oh, Cynder..." He said, as if he was talking to a kid, and he continued, "I'm not the one who will be singing... Guys!"

As soon as Sparx said that, Cynder could feel movement by her side, and she quickly turned around, ready to fight, and she was met by a group of creatures of two legs. They were three moles, one cheetah and one bunny, all of them with musical instruments in their hands. They all were dressed as if to a formal party, with tuxedos. They looked like musicians, and they looked as if they were there to play a musical number.

Cynder looked at them, a bit surprised, and she looked at the dragonfly once again. "Sparx, what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, you will see right now." He said, and he immediatelly flew away, and stood near a door, and he cleared his throat, and soon, he spoke, as if he was talking to to a crowd. "Gentlemen and youn g dragon lady!"

Cynder looked at him as he continued, "Thank you for your presence in here, for this night of music! I, Sparx, the amazing and dazzling dragonfly, bring to you tonight, him! You all know him! Yoju all have seem him already, and you know that he is almost as amazing as I am!"

Cynder wanted only to pounce at Sparx and make him tell her what was going on, but she was drove by some short of curiosity that forced her only to sit back and wait for the explanation that was surelly going to come.

"Now, prepera to delight your ears with his velvet voice! Prepare to hear the newest song, brought to you by this little guy who had more to special to him than just his purple butt!"

"What!?" Cynder said.

No...

There was no way it was...

"With you, Spyro, the singing dragon!" Sparx said, and he moved out of the way, and soon, the door opened, and one very familiar dragon stepped out of it.

Spyro was also dressed specially for this occasion. There was a golden colored ring around his neck, almost a collar, and in the front, there was a purple colored timber that resembled the shillouette of the purple dragon himself. Attacked to the golden ring, running to his back and covering his wings, was one long purple colored mantle, seeming to be made of the finest silk. He also wore two silver rings into each of his horns. This was the definition for dragons of a formal wear, for special occasions like great festivities.

And it was not only the cape, Cynder could also noticed that Spyro's horns seemed to have been polished as much as these rings, as if he wanted to have the perfect look for a very special occasion.

Somehow, Spyro seemed much more dazzling than normal.

Cynder looked astounded at him, and Spyro raised his head to look at her. She could notice a blush in his face as he looked deep in her eyes and, in that moment, they both felt like their legs had been turned into jelly.

"Okay boys, let the music begin!" Sparx said aloud, and immediatelly, the orchestra that Sparx had found took place, and soon, they started to play a music, which filled the room. There was the sound of music, and for a long moment, Spyro and Cynder stared at each other. Spyro with a vivid blush, and Cynder, with a slightly confused expression.

After a while, Sparx said, "Spyro, is now when you let your voice work."

Spyro, however, only kept looking at Cynder for a few more moments, before he blurted out. "I can't do this!" And he immediatelly turned around and ran back to the safety to his room. The group stopped playing and looked surprised, as much as Cynder.

"Wha- Oh no!" Sparx said and he immediatelly flew after Spyro, following him into the room.

There was silence in the room that Cynder and the musicians were in, enough for them to hear what was going one into the other room, in which Spyro and Sparx were both in.

"No, Sparx, I can't do that!"

"Oh, you can and you will!"

"No, I can't! Not in front of her! She will hate it! She will laugh at me! She will never want to look at my face again!"

"Spyro, you are making it harder than it need to be!"

"This whole idea was terrible! I can't go on with this!"

"Look here, purple fatty! I had a lot of trouble to decorate the living room with the candles and not get myself burned, and to bring the musicians here, and to practice with them the melody for that damned song! I'll NOT accept that I made a fool of myself by doing it all for you to back away in the last moment! Now or you og out there and sing or I swear that I'll be right next to you singing at the top of my lungs, 24/7 for the rest of my life! And you know that I'll do it!"

There was a silence, and after a while, Spyro and Sparx came out again, and Spyro had his eyes set in the ground.

After a while, he raised them, and looked at Cynder. After a few moments of silence, he blushed deeply, and he seemed about to run back to the room, but Sparx flew in front of him, and had an assuring smile on his face.

"Take a deep breath." The dragonfly said quietly at his purple brother, and Spyro, after looking at him for one moment, did exactly that. He breathed as deep as his lungs could muster, and he let the air out into a long sigh.

Sparx moved out of his way, and let Spyro have the black dragoness into his sight once again. Spyro looked at her, and he knew that he was still blushing, however, he didn't felt as nervous as he was a few moments ago. Looking at her, Spyro started to talk.

"C-Cynder... I-I know that this is all very awkward, and believe me, this is not how I planned to end my day." He was stammering slihgtly, and he was pacing nervously, almost dancing in the same place. "I-it is all about... our talk earlier... I-I wanted to s-show you that I care for you... To tell you that I like you very much."

As he talked, Spyro was slowly getting less unconfortable, and he looked at her, and he continued, "And I want to do it by singing to you a... a... a song... that I wrote for you."

Cynder looked at her taken back.

Spyro... had wrote a song? For _her_?

"You are... the first one that I ever sing it to and I..." Spyro continued, with a bright blush on his face, so hard that his purple scales seemed to become pink for a moment, and he just said. "I hope that you like it."

This seeemd to be what Sparx was waiting for, for he immediatelly turned to the musicians, and he said "Now is for real guys! Sound up!"

And then, the orchestra once again started the music, and Cynder looked lost for a moment, as Spyro took a deep breath.

Yeah, it was now or never.

After a while of music, Spyro was able to find the right tune to sing the lyrics he had wrote, and then, he finally started to sing.

 ** _~Oh, my dear I want to say, and I really do pray~_**

Cynder immediatelly snapped out of her confusion, and her eyes focused on Spyro, as the purple dragon now was singing.

 ** _~That you will hear to me, when I just say~_**

Cynder looked at Spyro, seeming to be hypnotized by him. Wow, she never knew that he had such a good voice to sing.

 ** _~From the day we have meet, I have just no regret~_**

 ** _~From taking you along with me, along every step~_**

Cynder blinked, and she just looked at Spyro as he kept singing that song. Wow, Spyro was _really_ a good singer. And she never knew it...

 ** _~Because you are the light of my world, you make all the pain worth~_**

 ** _~You make me wanna fight, and you make all the wrong turn right.~_**

 ** _~Oh my love, you are the light of my life.~_**

Cynder let out a very soft gasp, as she heard what was being sang to her. The song that Spyro himself had wrote for her...

 ** _~That's why I'll fight for you! I'll face the world with you!~_**

 ** _~I'll do all I can to keep you close to me.~_**

 ** _~I'll always make you smile, as long as you're by my side!~_**

 ** _~Because you are the beauty of this world that I see~_**

Cynder could not belive what she was hearing. Of course, she had alredy heard beautiful words from Spyro, about telling her how she was dear to him. But, she had never heard something like that, something that was so beautiful. Something that Spyro had put in the shape of a song.

 ** _~All of this and much more I would do~_**

 ** _~Because I love you.~_**

Cynder felt like her heart had gave a mortal jump as she heard it.

Spyro had just said that. Sure, he already said it before, but never with this much feeling. Never with this much meaning before.

And Spyro continued to sing:

 ** _~My dear, I see the stars in your eyes, and I just can't help.~_**

 ** _~You are so beautiful, and want to have you for myself.~_**

 ** _~I ignore what they say, trying to make us apart.~_**

 ** _~They just don't know, I'll always have you at my heart.~_**

Cynder felt her chest swelling as she heard what Spyro was singing to her. She brought a paw to her chest as she could feel like her eyes were watering, as she was hearing just how much Spyro actually cared for her. As she was hearing what he had wrote down for her, and what he was singing for her, and only for her.

 ** _~I'll give you the sea and the sky, only to see your smile.~_**

 ** _~I'll bring you all the gems of the world, and I'll give them to you in great style.~_**

Cynder felt her face curling into a smile, and she giggled a little at the last part. Sparx also chuckled, as that last one was not the best rhyme, and it was clear that Spyro made a little effort in this. Well, he was not a professional composer, after all, and it did not made the song less appealing.

 ** _~And I'll follow you through the world, smiling all the while.~_**

Spyro sang this line, looking at Cynder, and seeing the smile on her face, he actually was able to smile too, as he continued to sang the next part.

 ** _~Oh, my dear! I'll fight for you! I'll face the world with you!~_**

 ** _~I'll do all I can to keep you close to me.~_**

 ** _~I'll always make you smile, as long as you're by my side!~_**

 ** _~Because you are the beauty of this world that I see~_**

 ** _~All of this and much more I would do~_**

 ** _~Because I love you.~_**

Cynder felt tears leaking from her eyes and down her cheeks. However, this were not the sour tears that she had cried earlier in that same day. These tears were almost sweet, as they were filled with the feeling that Spyro was giving to her into that song. It was a feeling of pure love.

It was Spyro's true feelings. She just knew it, and she could feel it deep in her own soul, that Spyro was singing it with all his heart. These words were the words that really resided in his heart. They were his true feelings.

 ** _~I would fly across the sky, I would swin through the sea~_**

 ** _~Dear, for you I'd die, I'd give up all I am, so you would be happy and free~_**

 ** _~Oh dear, I would break war to the world and fight even the sun~_**

 ** _~Oh my dear, I'd do all of this, because you are, Oh, you are the one.~_**

Sparx could only smile as he watched that scene unfold, glad that he had this idea, and by the way things were going, he was pretty sure that both Spyro and Cynder would both be glad as welll before that night ended.

 ** _~Because you are the light of my world, you make all the pain worth~_**

 ** _~You make me wanna fight, and you make all the wrong turn right.~_**

 ** _~Oh my love, you are the light of my life.~_**

Spyro looked at Cynder, and he saw the tears that were leaking from her eyes. Normally it would grant him worry, but now, when they were companied by that smile, that beautiful and serene smile on her face, they made nothing but make him smile along with her.

Spyro never thougth he would be able to say these words so easily, and they came out so naturally. He put them into lyrics in order to be able to express himself, and now, that he was singing them, he was able to say it all so openly, and he felt amazing by doing so. He finally was letting Cynder know just how much he actually cared of her, and how she was important to him.

It was time to the last part of the song:

 ** _~That's why I'll fight for you! I'll face the world with you!~_**

 ** _~I'll do all I can to keep you close to me.~_**

 ** _~I'll always make you smile, as long as you're by my side!~_**

 ** _~Because you are the beauty of this world that I see~_**

 ** _~All of this and much more I would do~_**

 ** _~Oh, yes, all of that I would do~oooo~ooooo~_**

A brief pause, and Spyro looked at Cynder, and he sang the last part slowly, specially for her.

 ** _~Because I love you.~_**

And then, as soon as Spyro finished singing, the melody the musicians were playing soon after came to an end, and they all stood there.

Spyro was panting slightly from the high and the nervous ness of having sang to Cynder, something that he thought he would never do. Yet, he had just did, and he looked at the black dragoness, waiting for her reaction.

Cynder had tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face, her legs were shaking slightly, as she never felt so flattered in her life, and she could not express it clearly, until she took a deep breath, and said, with a shaking voice. "Spyro... You... you really did it all for me?"

She approached him, "You wrote this... for me?" She sounded hopeful as she asked that, and Spyro smiled at her, and he approached too. "I needed to put it out somehow." He said, and he approached her, and he said, "And every word is true. I don't care what other people say, and I don't care for this title, or for being a hero, or to all this mumbo-jumbo and whatever. I just want to be by your side, and to make you happy."

"I love you, Cynder. More than I ever loved anyone in my life, and you are all that ever matters to me in this world."

Cynder never felt so high as when she heard these words, and she now could not contain her tears of happyness. "Oh, Spyro!" She said, and she lunged forward, crashing her lips against his'.

This caught Spyro off guard, as his eyes widened, but soon, they fluttered closed, and he let himself sink into that passionate kiss.

"Ohhhhhh." Someone said, and both dragons opened their eyes slightly and stopped kissing, to look to see Sparx and the musicians looking at them. All of them seemed to find this cute, save for Sparx, who only had a lightly smirk on his face. One of the musicians, the bunny, was actually sniffing slihgtly, as he said, "This is so beautiful!"

Spyro looked at them intently, and he turned his attentino back to Cynder, and he leaned to kiss her again. But, this time, he raised his wings, and used them to form a living dome to shilde them as they kissed, so they could do it without prying eyes over them.

Sparx could only chuckle to himself, as he knew perfectly well what was going on under these wings, and he had, surprisingly, no problem with that.

Spyro and Cynder, inside their makeshift dome, were in their own little world, as everything around them vanished as they shared that single, precious and marvelous moment all to themselves.

And for Cynder... Well, her wish to leave Warfang had completelly dissapeared.

For once, it didn't mattered other people's oppinions, nor did whatever they could do to her, as she knew that she would have the support of Spyro, probably the only person in this world who trully loved and cared about her. The only one whose oppinion really mattered.

All her doubts, pains and fears, all and each one of them, had completelly vanished under the loving touch of her hero.

Just like snow in the summer sun.


End file.
